


the gang goes to dashcon or whatever

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Please Do Not Take This Seriously, Tumblr Memes, i wrote this after having a Funnie Thought and decided to share how cursed it was, what a way to end the decade huh lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For some fucking reason, the main cast of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) decide to go to Dashcon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the gang goes to dashcon or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> hey did you know noelle stevenson, creator of she ra and the princesses of power (2018) went to dashcon??? anyway that is the sole reason i am writing this fic

Dashcon sucked.

Adora had never been to a convention in her life, but she knew deep down in her heart that this was the worst one she would ever go to. The panels were boring, the cosplays mostly consisted of gray Homestuck facepaint, and the merchandise was all related to shows that she didn't even care about. _Seriously, who even is Benjamin Cucumber?_ she thought to herself, thinking back on all the artwork of him.

The only reason she had gone was...actually, thinking back on it, she had no idea why she had decided to come. It felt kind of like she was being compelled by some invisible force that just wanted to watch her suffer. Glimmer and Bow had decided to tag along so that she wouldn't have as much of an awful experience, but it still felt like something was about to happen...something that would change her life forever, and not in a good way.

"Ugh, that panel was so lame," Bow said. "I never understood the appeal of the whole 'night blogging' thing anyway. It's just an excuse for people to say dumb stuff without being fully awake."

"I know, right?" Glimmer agreed. "I think I might want to leave soon. This isn't as fun as I thought it was going to be."

Adora had to admit that she was starting to feel the urge to go home as well. She had initially been somewhat optimistic about the idea of a Tumblr convention, wondering if maybe there would be some cool stuff related to her interests, but she could see now that that wasn't the case. The only thing that came close to piquing her interest, however, was the ball pit.

The ball pit was a pathetic little thing. A lone blue container, slightly deflated, with balls (haha, balls) of all colors that somehow managed to look dull despite the drab gray floor and white walls that surrounded them. It didn't look like it could fit a lot of people, but she had seen a few of them gathered around it the last time she had seen it. She supposed it looked kind of fun, at least compared to all the other boring stuff they had been doing, so she at least wanted to get an extra hour in before leaving.

She told this to her friends, who seemed skeptical. "An hour?" Glimmer asked. "Why an hour?"

Adora shrugged. "I heard they're letting some people stay an hour longer because so many people have been complaining. We don't have to stay for the full thing, but that's the amount of time we have."

Glimmer and Bow glanced at each other uncertainly, but sighed and decided that it would probably do them no harm to check it out. Letting Adora take the lead, they wandered back to the big recreation room, where they knew the pit would be waiting ominously for their arrival.

All seemed well when they finally arrived. Then, Adora's eyes widened as she saw an all-too-familiar figure sitting in the ball pit. She grabbed Glimmer and Bow by the shoulders, causing them to halt and look over at her.

"Hey, Adora, what's wr-" Bow was about to ask, only to have his own question answered when he followed Adora's gaze. There, lounging in the ball pit with the most confident, self-assured smirk, was Catra, her arms spread out on either side of the pit's edges. She had her ears raised in triumph, as if she were daring anyone to challenge her for a turn in the ball pit. The cheap blue nylon sagged under her back, causing a few of the multicolored balls to spill out onto the floor.

"What is _she_ doing here?" gasped Glimmer, her body shifting into a more hostile stance.

Adora shook her head, her brow furrowing in confusion and anger. "I don't know, but we're about to find out." She marched over in the direction of the ball pit, ignoring Bow's cry of "Hey, wait!" What _was_ Catra doing, just sitting in that ball pit like she owned the place?

Catra turned toward her, her smirk not faltering for a second. "Hey, Adora," she purred sardonically, her tail flicking. "What brings you to Dashcon 2014?"

"Me? What brings YOU here?!" Adora demanded. "Is this some kind of trap? What is the Horde doing at some low-budget Tumblr convention?" As she spoke, she drew her sword, not daring to break eye contact with her old rival.

Catra remained calm, shifting a little in the ball pit. "Relax, _princess._ The rest of the Horde isn't here. I just thought I'd check this place out and see if I could meet any of my mutuals, that's all."

By now, Glimmer and Bow had reached Adora's side once more, and neither of them looked convinced. "What mutuals?" Glimmer scoffed. "After the callout post we made for you, I'm surprised people even follow you at all."

Catra waved her hand. "Nobody really reads those. As soon as you make one popular post, everyone forgets about your callout and starts giving you notes again."

Bow, who already had one of his arrows out as a precaution, whispered to Adora, "She makes a good point, but I still don't trust her. This is probably a trap!"

Adora nodded, still not taking her eyes off Catra. "What are you even doing in the ball pit, of all places? Seems like an awfully...suspicious place to be!" She didn't know why she said that, but she was honestly still confused about what _Catra_ would want at a Tumblr con, so she chose to use anything she could against her. "How do I know you're not hiding something under there?"

Catra rolled her eyes. She pulled her knees up and fished around in the ball pit, causing the trio in front of her to stiffen in self-defense. However, she was not producing a weapon or anything of that kind; instead, she was merely moving the balls around, showing them the bare floor of the ball pit. "You can't exactly hide anything in here. It's way too small." When she finished, she smiled again, gesturing to the spot in front of her. "You can even come in if you want."

Glimmer and Bow each shot their friend identical looks of warning, but Adora found herself relaxing her grip on her sword. She knew this was most likely some kind of trick, but...would the Horde really try to pull some kind of attack at _Dashcon?_ It was admittedly hard for her to believe. Whatever Catra wanted couldn't have anything to do with the Horde. In fact, she realized as she observed Catra's face, the look in her eyes was one that she knew all too well from her own days in the Horde. Catra didn't seem to have any malice in her gaze, but she did have something similar: mischief. Was Catra playing a _prank_ on her? That was something Adora hadn't experienced in a long time.

Her friends seemed to notice her hesitating and placed protective hands on her shoulders. "Adora, don't. This is probably some kind of Horde attack, and you know it." said Glimmer.

Slowly, Adora shook her head. "No, it's not," she said, "but something is definitely going on here."

Catra was most certainly trying to prank her. Adora knew her well enough to tell just by one look at her face. But did she really want to find out what this prank was? When they lived in the Horde together, the two of them had practiced all sorts of practical jokes on each other and their fellow Horde members. They were fun, sure, but it seemed strange to Adora that Catra would want to pull one over on her after all they had just gone through. Weren't they supposed to be enemies now?

But...this was a different setting, Adora realized. They weren't on a battlefield; they were at Dashcon 2014. Catra wasn't trying to kill her, and she had to admit she missed the good old days when she would wake up to see that someone had drawn on her face with magic marker while she slept, or find a week's worth of hairballs in her locker. If this was anything like Catra's previous pranks, it was probably harmless...granted, she would most likely be humiliated in front of her friends, but that was a risk Adora was willing to take.

"Okay," Adora decided, putting away her sword, "I'll come in. But if this is an ambush, I'll-"

Catra groaned. "Not everything is an ambush, Adora." To her surprise, Catra stood up, getting out of the ball pit and scowling at her. "In fact, you know what? If you don't want me to be here, then I'll just leave." She stalked off, her fur bristling in annoyance.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Glimmer yelled, teleporting in front of her. Catra merely said nothing, shoving her aside and continuing to walk away.

"That was weird..." Bow remarked, setting down his bow and arrow. "Should we go after her?"

Adora sighed and shook her head. "No, no, just let her go this time." She felt kind of bad for blowing this chance. She should have figured it wouldn't have been so easy to reconnect with someone she used to be such close friends with, but it was a letdown nonetheless. Resigned, she sat down in the ball pit, staring at the spot that Catra had just been in.

...Then, she shot up, disgust and horror evident in her face as she let out a loud scream.

Immediately, Glimmer and Bow rushed to her side, full of concern, but Adora hardly noticed. She was too focused on the horrible, revolting realization that had come to her the moment she sat down.

" _She pissed in the fucking ball pit!_ " Adora shrieked, falling over onto the floor. "What the _FUCK?!_ "

Glimmer recoiled in disgust, while Bow yelped and backed as far away from them as he could. "That's awful! Why would she do that?!" he asked.

Glimmer glared at the way Catra had gone, fury written all over her face. "I knew it was a trap," she hissed, "but I didn't know she would do something this twisted!"

All of a sudden, a familiar voice came from the other side of the room, and everybody turned to look in its direction. "What's going on here?"

There, looking like she was trying not to burst into a fit of laughter, was Catra, with Scorpia by her side. The latter was completely oblivious, simply waving to Adora and her friends with one of her massive claws. "Hey, guys! Enjoying the con?"

Adora ignored her, marching up to Catra and grabbing her shirt. "Don't give me that!" she growled. "What the hell were you thinking, pissing in the goddamn ball pit?! That's low, even for you!"

"What?!" Catra looked horrified that such an accusation was being directed at her. "What are you talking about?! I was with Scorpia the whole time!"

"It's true!" Scorpia piped up, holding up two bags full of merchandise. "We were out buying prints. I don't really know what any of these are from, but they look so cool, don't they?" She pulled one of them out. It was a poster of some dude named Bremsworth Bandersnatch or something along those lines. Nobody was impressed.

"Bullshit! You were right here!" Glimmer put in. "We saw you!"

"Yeah! Don't think we won't add this to your callout post!" said Bow.

Catra shoved Adora away, hissing at the three of them. "Let go of me! I'm telling you, I didn't piss in that ball pit!" She turned to glare at Bow, who was already pulling out his phone. "And don't you DARE say that I did that! I already lost a ton of followers thanks to your last callout! I had to remake because of you!"

"You remade?!" Adora yelled, grabbing Catra once again. "I thought you deactivated! What's your URL?!"

"Like I'd tell you!"

The two of them began to fight, Catra practically tackling Adora to the ground. The scuffle carried them over to the ball pit, but neither of them cared; they were too focused on settling the score between them. Glimmer, Bow, and Scorpia tried to split them apart - and, more importantly, to get them away from the pit - but nothing they did seemed to work.

"Guys, come on!" Scorpia panicked. "They're doing a panel later on with this cool cartoonist! We should all go there, what do you think?!"

But her offer fell upon deaf ears. Catra and Adora were too busy tearing each other's hair out to pay attention to what was going on around them.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a lone figure watched the fight with amusement, their phone raised as they recorded the whole thing. The figure was none other than Double Trouble, who had organized the whole thing, including - you guessed it - pissing in the ball pit. It was quite an easy thing to do when you had shapeshifting powers, after all. Besides, they thought as they zoomed in on the fight, people on Tumblr _loved_ discourse, and what better discourse was there than someone pissing in the ball pit at their own con?

Once they had finished recording, they immediately began uploading the video, typing up the caption, _OMG YOU GUYS ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AT DASHCON......_

**Author's Note:**

> so i made a post on tumblr that was like "lol if the she ra characters went to dashcon double trouble would piss in the ball pit" and then my girlfriend came to the genius realization that they would do it disguised as catra to fool everybody into thinking catra had finally gone Full Feral Mode
> 
> anyway noelle stevenson if youre reading this im sorry


End file.
